<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making something disappear isn’t enough by middlemarch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287176">Making something disappear isn’t enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch'>middlemarch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Deleted Scenes, Gen, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed a small enough request and yet...</p><p>(She kept herself from contemplating how Tony would have already installed an Italian espresso maker and barista who had decent dental insurance and a true talent in foam art.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis &amp; Jimmy Woo, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making something disappear isn’t enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dr. Lewis?” Agent Woo said, pretty carefully, like he might be offending her in some way she couldn’t remotely imagine. She’d been watching the most fucked-up sitcom of all time for roughly eight zillion hours, so she was completely beyond offense. Well, say a solid 80-20.</p><p>“Darcy?” he said, as if she wouldn’t respond to her title and his respectful tone and to be honest, she’d zoned out for a minute, so he wasn’t entirely wrong. She was running on the fumes of fumes by now, which was funny, because she couldn’t have said what time it was to save her life and she didn’t think that thought very loudly, because plenty of weird stuff had happened and she knew better than to tempt fate.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry, what?”</p><p>“Ta-da!” he said, sounding nothing like Thor or Bruce or Tony. He sounded like a guy in her college physics class, one of the ones who hadn’t underestimated her and also hadn’t tried to get in her pants. “Um, Darcy, maybe you didn’t hear me—ta-da!”</p><p>He did something with his left hand that was supposed to be a magical little flourish and it wasn’t bad but what was truly good was the positively enormous cardboard cup emblazoned with the Starbuck’s logo, Jimmy scrawled across it in loopy black marker. She suddenly knew how Thor felt every time he beheld an embossed tankard of Valhallan mead and she grabbed at the cup as if she might get Blipped on a second pass.</p><p>“Wow, you really did want that coffee,” Agent Woo aka Jimmy said. “Sorry it’s from a chain but I only had twenty minutes and their corporate policy is fairly eco-friendly.”</p><p>She didn’t answer for a minute because she was guzzling down that sweet, sweet caffeine and he’d gone old school and left it black, which truly merited the chef’s kiss she gave him. </p><p>“I did--want it that is—and I’d given up hope. Makes me believe in magic,” Darcy said because it didn’t cost her anything and the look on his face was the way she’d probably look when she figured out what the hell was going on with Wanda.</p><p>“You didn’t have to say that,” he replied, which meant he was more self-aware than she’d given him credit for. Not sharper, she’d gotten that right at first glance, but it would be worth asking him sometime what he saw in legerdemain.</p><p>“I know that,” she said. She might have said something else but then the screen caught her eye, something about the way Vision looked at Wanda and Darcy knew it would take more than magic to figure it out. </p><p>It was a good thing there was a world full of cups of coffee and someone willing to get her one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title is from a quote by Michael Caine.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>